The GoodNight Locket
by CelestialDragon423
Summary: The past few months have been hard on Rin and Sesshomaru Takahashi.  After one fight after another, neiter can seem to take it anymore and seperate in tears.  Can a sorrow filled ghost and a long forgotten locket help them through their troubles?


**The Good Night Locket **

_A/N: This is just a little oneshot that I decided to write when I heard this song. I thought this fit Sess and Rin very well. I know this is a little odd and hard to follow, but bear with me because I found this very cute in the end, even if it doesn't make a lot of sense. Italics are lyrics and bold is sounds. This does switch points of view which is a first for me so it might not be my best. This is just a terribly fluffy late night read, good for making you feel happy and warm. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, and I am not making any money off of this. I also don't own Akane's Lullaby. I'm not sure who owns it, but it isn't me. Now on with the story…_

"This is so relaxing! I never thought we could need it more. Right Sess," I sighed as the fresh air blew in from the window and sunroof. My reply was a noncommittal grunt.

I am Rin, a 29 year old preschool teacher. As of two years ago I went from Rin Omeiya to Rin Takahashi. I married Sesshomaru Takahashi after three years of dating him, and after I finished my basic college education. It took a lot of persuasion from his family that it was right for him to propose to me. I have never met someone so hesitant to be in a relationship, like him. It was a miracle that after we married he was actually happy and showed it to everyone, especially me. We never really fought at all and it seemed like we were the perfect dream couple, really in love and the whole sha-bang. It was only recently that there were any problems between us that made things seem rocky.

Sesshomaru is a quiet person, but once you got to know him he is very sweet. He really only doesn't get along with his brother, and even they have a mutual agreement to be civil to one another in public, so it was odd that anything would be wrong between us. A couple of months ago I had brought up, very subtlety, of thinking about a family. Because he was smart he caught my drift quickly and outright said no. I was totally shocked considering that he really did enjoy being around kids, so I couldn't imagine why he was so against it. Once it was out in the open I began to fight a little thinking it wouldn't take long to wear him down to do it. Boy was I wrong. It had been months now, and no matter how much I bring it up or tried, he just got madder and told me absolutely not. In the end I knew I was only making it worse, but I had tried everything and none of it worked. It felt somewhat hopeless at this point because there was nothing I could do to dissuade him, and he feels that every time I try talking to him it is some ploy to make him agree. He had lost trust and faith in me over time and I felt lost without him as his usual self.

Looking out the window I sighed again. It was the week of the obon festival, and all of my family and friends were going down to Sess' families remote forest home to spend the week celebrating and mourning. I had to send prayers to my parents and brother after they died so many years ago when I was still a child. Sesshomaru was mourning his mother's death. InuYasha didn't have grandparents on either side of his family anymore, and he also lost a friend to cancer when he was in school. InuYasha's wife Kagome had lost her father and grandmother when she was younger, so her whole family would come and join us too. Our friends Sango, her brother Kohaku, her husband Miroku, Kouga, his son-Taiiku, and his wife Ayame had all lost their parents and they were members of our pack, so to speak, and they were coming to honor their families. Plus InuTashio and Izayoi were coming, but strangely enough we would still have plenty of room in the house. This place was, and is, their ancestral home and lands, and the house is about the equivalent of a castle in the feudal era. The place really was huge.

Sess and I are heading down a day early to make sure everything is set up for the pack when they get there. InuTashio is making sure that the office gets closed properly before he leaves, so that is how Sess and I got stuck with house duty. It will be terribly creepy to be in such a big house, but a great experience to see all the beauty of it without a horde of people around to worry about. I had heard about the house from both Sess and Kagome, who had been their for her birthday gift a few years ago. She told me about the great stone and wooden walls that made up the impressive building. I was fascinated by the descriptions of the great two story library and study, the hand painted shoji doors, the massive ball room with the mosaic floor, the thousands of beautiful glass windows, the in-closed natural hot spring baths, and the gigantic kitchen. It was all so hard to believe that this place existed when all of the pack lived in relatively modest, but somewhat large, two story homes. Sess and I had a five bedroom house but it was small and diffidently not a mansion. The biggest place was probably Kagome's parents shrine, which had lots of land and a large house. It was such an exciting and intimidating thought that InuTashio had kept the house for the family ever since his parents died when he was twenty. I couldn't wait to actually see everything for myself.

Looking out the window I watched as trees flew by and we entered a deep forested area. We had long ago left the big cities that we had to go through, and entered the more remote areas around Japan. This was the first time we had gone through a forest before, though. The last town we passed through we stopped at a store and bought a small amount of food for dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow before Izayoi would be here, and she was in charge of bringing the food for the next few days. All the families made sure to chip in so that we would have something equivalent to feasts every night. To me it was extravagant, but to InuTashio and Izayoi it was all natural, in their exact words. Sometimes they seemed a little eccentric, but they were wonderful people who I considered my adoptive parents so I looked past it. I wanted this week to be the best everyone had ever had, so I made sure that I try extra hard to be happy. I also made a solemn vow to not bring up family during the week so Sess could enjoy himself and relax. Kami knows he deserves it after how hard he has been working lately.

"Sess you must be so excited to be going back to your old vacation home," I exclaimed after wanting to break the silence.

"Not particularly," he said quietly.

I was curious, "Why not? I thought you loved this place when you were younger, and even now?"

"It is only recently that I have anything against this place," he responded bitterly.

"Is this about the obon festival and your mother," I said quietly. I folded myself and gazed at my hands in my lap, waiting for a response. I know I had struck a nerve and I didn't want to see how angry he would be. This was all very frustrating for him, and me. I didn't know how his mother died, only that he was very, very young when it happened. He never wanted to talk about it. It was one of the few things I didn't know about him.

He glanced at me, then back at the road. "Only partially," he said, his face stony and unreadable. I decided to drop the subject and let myself sleep so we both wouldn't be troubled anymore, and put further into bad moods. I snuggled into the seat and faced the window watching as the sky grew to a dark gray as we went deeper into the forest.

When I woke up I heard Sesshomaru's faint voice.

"Rin wake up. We're here, and I don't want to leave you in the car," he said gently nudging my shoulder. I raised my head and looked out the window groggily. My face was priceless when I saw the house. Let me rephrase that, it was a bonified Japanese palace. Kagome's descriptions didn't do it justice. I looked at the towering walls and decor that was scattered along the way. It truly was a beautiful place. From the looks of it, it was about a five story house with the last two floors that had all glass windows, and balconies coming off them. The entry way was wide and had a path coming off of it surrounded by trees and other plants. I was truly stunned speechless, as I got up and opened the car door. Sess came and stood beside me to admire the old house too.

He looked around for a little while before stating, "Lets get our bags and everything in before it starts raining. We have some work to do opening all the windows upstairs and such. I need to go and make sure the generator is working too. Hurry in before we get wet." I nodded and grabbed the stuff from the back. When we walked into the entry way I was stunned again by the sheer grander around me. It was a long hallway with a large staircase at the end leading to the upper stories, and two large shoji doors to the left and right. I went to the left and when I opened the door I was greeted with another long hall, but three doors that were only along the right wall, and windows looking out on the grounds to the left. I walked to the end of the hall and was relived that I found the kitchen. As I speculated it was just as big as everything else in the house and just as impressive. This was probably better then most four star restaurants kitchens, but I guess that if InuTashio and Izayoi retire here then this will be perfect for them and they won't have to remodel when they are living here. While I was putting away our food, Sess walked in and looked around again.

"Sess I hope that your parents are going to live here after they retire because this is something of overkill otherwise," I said, but it was somewhat muffled by the refrigerator.

He scoffed, "My father wouldn't dream of anything else. He isn't one to go for extravagant if he can avoid it, but this place deserves the best in his opinion. He had the kitchen and bathrooms remodeled about ten years ago, yet the appliances are in their best conditions and are pristine."

I nodded and looked up, "Sess where are the bedrooms? I want to put everything away before I start looking around. It would be nice to see the whole house before we start dinner. We could also finish all the chores your parents gave us while we do that." He nodded and left the room without another word. I sighed feeling slightly depressed knowing he had no desire to even use light conversation with me. I followed him upstairs, all the while looking around and gawking. Extravagant almost wasn't enough to describe it. Tapestries, portraits, statues, weapons, and rugs decorated the walls and floors along with the windows and painted doors. The shoji had depiction's of the history of the Inu clan, whether it be a bloody battle or a lords birthday, they were all beautiful. After several more staircases and halls we came to the fourth floor which was one of the two floors that had great wooden and glass doors surrounding each room. The doors opened up to wooden doors, to keep the glass from breaking as protection and privacy, and after the wood doors came the large balcony surrounding the entire floor. The fifth floor was also like this, but it was one of the smallest floors and was a giant meeting room. The third floor had some bedrooms too, just in case you had a huge amount of guests, but they lacked the balcony and glass doors. Sess lead us to a room near the master bedroom that faced the back of the house.

"This was my bedroom whenever we came here," he said quietly. I placed our bags down and looked around the room. There was a dresser and a changing screen with lotus blossoms across it. The walls were a deep midnight blue and when you looked out the window across the balcony you had a great view of the backyard. There was a large garden with all sorts of plants and flowers that went up to a wide porch. The garden was somewhat unkempt because no one stayed here to take care of it, or the house, during the whole year. Connecting to the porch was a long covered walkway that led out to a building modeled in the same fashion as the house, out in the distance. I assumed that was the indoor hotsprings area. I could make out a river next to the building that was surrounded by trees and forest. I turned back into the room and went over to the door near the changing screen. I was relived that there was a decent sized bathroom in there. The walls were the same shade of blue and there were the basic needs, toilet, shower, sink, and bathtub. Yet again everything was styled after the blue and lotus blossom pattern, so there were paintings of various lotus' and such. I was somewhat surprised that Sess had stayed in a somewhat girlie room, but I decided I didn't want to make him even more upset when I was determined to make this a worthwhile vacation.

"This is a great room Sess. Can you show me the rest of the house before we start dinner," I questioned hopefully. If he declined I wouldn't be able to look around because I am positive I would get lost and he would have to come and find me. Luckily he nodded his head and we started the tour.

The house was not just amazing in looks, but also in history I found out. With each room we went in, he would give me a brief description and some thing that happened in there that was significant. It was funny when we went in the master bedroom, and he declined to comment when I asked him for a fun fact. I am positive I saw him blush though. There seemed to be hundreds of rooms and we didn't even see that many. The library was my second favorite place that we got to look into. There were books that had been published recently, and then there were scrolls that could have been made before the 1700's. It was warm, cozy, and quiet and it was a place I could spend my whole life in. Sess seemed reluctant to leave the room like me. My favorite place, though, was diffidently was the ball room. It was a large circular room with a mosaic of a crescent moon in the center of the floor. Around the border was a beautiful work of the moon cycles and small white dogs. The ceiling was a dome shape of stained glass with golden colored lanterns strung around.

"Sess, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! This is really a fantasy of every girl across Japan to dance in a room like this for just one night. I can hardly believe this exists," I breathed spinning around in the center. I was so dizzy I nearly fell over, but he caught me and smiled at my childish actions. I just stared up at him with this goofy smile on my face, and I thought everything went back to normal.

"Are you hungry yet? We can continue the tour after dinner," I said giggling as my stomach growled. He nodded and we walked down to the kitchen holding hands. As I made dinner we talked normally, like we did a few months ago, and I was ecstatic. Everything really was going perfectly, and I had him talking to me again. After we started eating Sess told me the story of Kouga bringing Taiiku to work one day a week ago.

"So it ended up that Kouga did a bad job of watching Taiiku until Ayame got there at lunch and disaster struck. While he was working in his office Taiiku slipped out and decided to wander around a bit. Because he is so small, no one noticed him walking up the stairs to the top floors. At one point he decided he didn't want to wear his clothes anymore, so not only did we have a little three year old boy running around on the lose, he was also streaking. He ran through my fathers board meeting with the head of the recourses department and into the regular work offices before we caught him. He really did inherit his fathers speed because it took forever to catch the slippery little devil. Once I caught wind of what was going on, I caught him a half hour later in the break room trying to get to the coffee pot. That was the last thing we needed, a streaking three year old on a caffeine high," he sighed taking a bite of his dinner.

"I bet Ayame gave Kouga quite a beating for that. I am sure that I am going to hear many different versions of this story once everyone is here. I can't wait to hear InuTashio's version. Your father can be quite the story teller. Ayame is probably going to blow a gasket when she hears his version. Maybe that will happen to us one day," I giggled. Then I realized what happened, and that I said the last part out loud. I heard a fierce growling coming from Sess.

"No. How many times do I have to tell you Rin, no. I don't want to hear this from you anymore, and your pestering is becoming more than I can tolerate! Why can't you just drop this subject," he growled out and pounding the table with his fist. I was scared, but for some reason I didn't just submit like I should have. I made matters worse.

"Sesshomaru! You never give me any reason why we shouldn't try! If you just told me why I wouldn't be so persistent. You are acting like a stubborn child having a temper tantrum by ignoring me, and not addressing the problem," I shouted standing up from my seat.

"I'm acting stubborn! You are the one who refuses to just give it a rest! This isn't about me talking it through with you Rin," he roared. I shook my head with tears now pouring down my face, and glared at him.

"Fine! Just fine! I don't want to bother anymore. If you are just going to act like this for the rest of your life, I don't see why I am bothering to even try! You are making us both miserable Sess, and I don't want to waist my time trying all I can to make us both happy!" With that I turned around and walked out the door to head upstairs. Before I left I looked back, and what I saw surprised me slightly through my anger and frustration. His elbow was on the table and his forehead rested on his fist, and his other hand was also fisted and trembling. His white dress shirt was in disarray like his black slacks, and his bangs hid his eyes from view. He looked like a total mess, but I wasn't about to let that get to me. I was just too upset.

After what seemed like hours I finally reached our room, and threw the door open. The rain that started a couple hours ago was pouring like my tears, and drenched the windows. I picked up my bag and hightailed it to another room on the other side of the floor. As soon as I entered the room I made up a futon and collapsed sobbing. Working with little kids on a daily basis made everything seem five times worse. I knew without a doubt that I wanted tons of kids. I always thought that it wouldn't be a problem, and that Sess would be ecstatic that we could have such a big family. But here we are, fighting horribly with no hope of ever being able to hold a baby of my own in my arms. How could he be so cruel! It seemed like forever that I felt a terrible pain in my heart before I finally blacked out completely.

"Stop please," I muttered. Shaking I sat up and looked around my room. Gazing at the clock, it read eleven fifteen. Fresh tears poured down fell as I remembered my dream, and that I had no one to hold me and tell me that everything was fine. I was terribly cold and lonely, but I just couldn't bring myself to go to Sess. I knew for a fact that he was still mad at me. There was no way that he wasn't. I changed out of my clothes and got into bed. For the next few minutes I shuffled around in my bed, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in. Nothing seemed to be right though, and sleep just didn't want to come. I tried using my Walkman with various types of music to sleep with, but it was to no avail. Something was diffidently keeping me awake, but what? The rain never bothered me, and if anything it soothes me, so it couldn't be that. Sighing I decided to pace a bit to rid myself of my insomnia. It always worked well for Sess when he was having trouble, but I tried not to think that for fear of another lonely nightmare. After a few minutes of pacing I realized it wasn't helping out at all, and if anything it was making me more awake. I collapsed on my bed, terribly frustrated.

At ten minutes to midnight I decided to wander around the house to calm my frazzled nerves. I quickly crept past Sess' door and down the stairs before I walked at a slow pace. I wandered aimlessly not really caring where I went. I just hoped I would fall asleep after my little excursion. I started thinking about how I was ever going to apologize to Sess after the things I said. Suddenly I had a fresh bout of tears and slid down the nearest wall, scrunching myself into a ball and sobbing. I stayed like that for half an hour before I came to my senses. I continued walking around because despite all the crying I had done I was still anything but tired. Then I found myself in a random hallway and I heard an odd sound. The sound was reminiscent of a tinkling of chimes. I knew there were wind chimes around the house, but it was unlikely that I would hear them.

I walked down the hall following the sound, and coming to the hallway that led to the ball room. Once I neared the ball room door, I was shocked to see it closed when it had been left open, and that there was a strange silvery mist or cloud like thing drifting out from under the crack in the door. I had the urge to run away and tell Sess that there was either a burglar in the house or an odd gas leak, but something held me back. When I watched the mist I saw it dissipate a little after it came out from under the crack. I had never heard of any gas doing that. I slowly crept over to the door and kept my arm pressed against my face just in case. Once I got to the door the mist slid around over my legs, and felt like a warm breeze blowing. I decided to open the door a crack and peek inside before running away because the sound was coming loudest from here. As soon as the door was opened enough to see through I was thoroughly shocked, and the music dwindled to a stop. The once pale walls of the ball room now had the silvery mist cascading down it like a water fall and mist covered the whole entire floor. It literally looked like the room had been swallowed up by a cloud. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. As soon as the door was shut the music began to play again. It was soft and melodious that made me feel very sleepy. I walked to the center of the room unconsciously and looked around for the source of the tune. Once I got there the music dwindled to a stop again, but as soon as it finished I got the shock of my life.

A woman appeared out of nowhere and startled the hell out of me. Despite the fact that I should be screaming I felt calm and didn't feel threatened by her presence at all. She had long silver hair that was tied up in a bun with pieces framing her face, and a beautiful white dress. In her arms she held a bundle of white silken cloths and she slowly rocked it back and forth. Around her neck was a silver crescent moon locket that was about the size of a small teacup saucer. At the time I really didn't think about how much she looked like Sess, because I was transfixed on the locket. With one hand still holding her baby, she reached down and turned the tip of the moon around several times. Slowly the tune from earlier started up again, but this time there was something different. The woman started to sing…

_Kimi wa _

_nee Itsu mo _

_tsuppatte 'ru kara_

_Kitto nee Tsukarechau n' da yo Mu----- _

_Negao wo _

_mite 'ru to _

_sonna ki ga suru _

_Da kara Gunnai - Gunnai - good-night _

_Utatte ageru _

_Akane no komoriuta _

_Yume ni nee Moshimo _

_watashi ga detara _

_Unto nee Yasashiku shitai na Mu----- _

_Tabun _

_muri da to _

_wakatte iru kedo_

_Ii no Gunnai - Gunnai - good-night _

_Utatte ageru Gunnai - Gunnai - good-night Utatte ageru..._

The music continued to play after she finished her song, but I was still transfixed by her. She truly had one of the most lovely voices I have ever heard. I was touched by the lullaby and I wished that I would get the chance to do that for my own baby. She finished rocking the baby as the music stopped and the bundle slowly vanished. As soon as there were no traces of the cloths, she looked at me and smiled. She walked towards me and I froze instantly. I watched as she came up to me and reached out to cup my cheek. With one hand still holding my face, she reached behind her neck and pulled off the locket. She deftly slipped it over my head and readjusted it onto me. I couldn't move, but even if I could I doubt I would want to. Still smiling, she kissed my forehead and wrapped her arms around me in an embrace. I returned the hug and felt happy tears run down my face. She released me with a forlorn look and gracefully walked towards the wall. I wanted to reach out to her, to stop her, but my arms wouldn't let me. Soon enough I felt myself falling in a heap on the floor, out cold.

I couldn't sleep. It had been over five hours since dinner and our fight, but I still can't get to sleep for the life of me. I don't think that any of our arguments have ever ended up with us sleeping in separate rooms. I wasn't mad at her. These past few months I have never been upset with her, only myself. It is necessary to keep her away and tell her that pups weren't an option. It was one of the few things that I said that was true. I want pups, but I also know about the risk that would come with them. My own mother had died a few minutes after she had me. The last thing I wanted was to know that if we had just avoided having pups then she wouldn't have died. He was terrified it would end her life just like it had mothers. I can prevent everything so I did, no matter how much pain it caused her. This was causing me pain too. Here I am, sleepless, because I lack her warmth, and her happiness.

After she left, I sat in the kitchen for about another half an hour contemplating my decision. For the longest time I nearly had my determination crack. I wanted everything to be right so badly, but I wanted to keep Rin alive and healthy more. I cleaned the dishes before heading upstairs to comfort her, so that we could at least get back to being silent around each other, but when I got up to our room I was shocked to see that she had taken her things out of the room with every intention of leaving me alone tonight, and maybe even longer. Sighing deeply I had decided to go and do the chores around the house before trying to go to her. She needed some time to cool down, and I, reluctantly, accepted the space. When I finally finished everything and rushed upstairs to see how she was doing, my heart stopped. There she was lying on her futon tears still running down her face even when she was asleep. Her clothes were ruffled and mussed from her tossing and turning while still awake. She was truly in pain. I felt anguished, but I couldn't take her to our room knowing that I had caused this pain. I would only make things worse for both of us.

Now I lay here and can't do anything. After what felt like hours of internal conflict, I decided to go and check on Rin. I would be stealthy so that she would never know I was there at all. When I approached her room though something seemed off. Hurrying the rest of the way down the hall and sliding open the shoji my suspicions were confirmed seeing that she wasn't in her room. As I glanced at the clock I was surprised to see it was almost one-o'clock in the morning. What in the seven hells would she be doing up and about at this ungodly hour? I followed her scent downstairs to a spot in the middle of a hallway. At this point, salt and water was heavy and fresh that almost made me want to keel over with the strength of the sorrow. I continued following her scent with a returned vigor when a very odd scent caught my nose. It was the scent of water lilies heavy, mist water, and female Inu youkai. Now I was running down the hallway to get to Rin. How in the world had a youkai got into the house without me knowing? I didn't smell blood or fear coming from Rin's body so that was a slight comfort, but if this person knocked her out before she could register what was going on, then she wouldn't have those scents on her. Once I reached the ballroom doors, I flung them open and stepped inside without hesitation. When I looked around I was confused on what was going on.

Everywhere I looked there was silvery mist clouds cascading from the walls and when you looked around there was nothing else in there. Rin's scent covered this room freshly and it was as if she was standing right beside me.

"Rin," I whispered her name barely above my breath. As soon as I said her name the clouds shifted and there was her body sprawled out on the mosaic moon tiles. I quickly went over and picked her up, inspecting her for injuries. When I found none I was perplexed as to why she had been on the floor. She couldn't have fallen asleep because from her scent she wasn't sleeping quite naturally, though it was close. Looking at her, I then noticed what she was wearing. Around her neck was the one thing I never thought I would see again. She wore my mothers lullaby locket. When I had been born the last thing my mother had done was slip this locket over my neck and sang to one of the lullabies on here. Akane-no-Komoriuta.

I reached down and spun the tip of the crescent moon, and wasn't surprised when the song slowly drifted out. Despite the odd circumstances I slowly began to sing the old melody that my own father used to sing to me in memory of my mother. _**(A/N: I know this is horrible timing in the story, but I just want the readers to imagine InuTashio and Sesshomaru singing. I find that when I want a good laugh that is the thing to go for because I know that neither of them are meant to sing. On with the story…)**_

…

_Kimi wa _

_nee Itsu mo _

_tsuppatte 'ru kara_

_Kitto nee Tsukarechau n' da yo Mu----- _

_Negao wo _

_mite 'ru to _

_sonna ki ga suru _

_Da kara Gunnai - Gunnai - good-night _

_Utatte ageru _

_Akane no komoriuta _

_Yume ni nee Moshimo _

_watashi ga detara _

_Unto nee Yasashiku shitai na Mu----- _

_Tabun _

_muri da to _

_wakatte iru kedo_

_Ii no Gunnai - Gunnai - good-night _

_Utatte ageru Gunnai - Gunnai - good-night Utatte ageru..._

I finished the song as the music continued to dwindle, and smiled at how Rin had shifted into my chest, making herself comfortable. I embraced her tighter as I heard a light, airy chuckle reverberating around the room. The door slowly shut and a figure raised through the floor. My eyes widened as a form of my mother took shape right next to me.

"Mother," I whispered.

"I missed you so much my little pup," she whispered brushing my face with her hand. I was speechless.

"How…Why?" She cut off my ranting with another giggle.

"Sess I only came back for one purpose only. I am sorry it is not permanent. I came to reprimand you on your foolish mistake which made my spirit restless. You are using the excuse that you don't want to have pups because you are worried Rin will die. Despite the fact that it is a chance, it is not a good enough reason to make you both suffer. Watching you both grieve makes me so heartbroken knowing that I have taken part in this. Rin has spirit and determination to live. I doubt she will give up as easily as I had when I had you. She is most diffidently a trooper if she has put up with your excuses this long," she murmured stroking Rin's cheek with the back of her hand and looking at her tenderly.

"Mother, you know I don't want to lose her too. There is also a chance that if she doesn't make it that the pup won't either," I said deeply.

She scoffed, "Sess there are nothing but chances to take in life and everyone has made them. Look at your father and his second wife, your brother and sister in law, your wolf youkai friends, and thousands of other people who have had demon pups! You are not the first to do this, and I am just a small factor. What you are doing now is more harmful then her having your pups." I ran what she said through my head. She was right which was sad because she now just told me everything I did was wasting time in our lives together. I'd never felt more ashamed of myself.

My mother smiled and nodded sensing I finally understood. "I'm glad Sess. My soul will be able to rest easier now, knowing that I am not playing part in this crime. You will make your father so happy and proud to see his grandchildren from you."

I nodded, "Mother how did you get the locket? Father said that it had broken and Toutosai had been unable to fix it so he kept it."

"I have my ways Sess. It will work now for all the songs and it won't break again. I made sure, and all the song gems are still inside. I need to get going now though, Sess," she said smiling.

"I will miss you mother, I wish it didn't have to end this way. Will you be joining us for the festival," I questioned.

She laughed, "In all the years that have passed, I have never missed one where you and your father pay your respects. Even Rin here, InuYasha, and Izaoi have honored me. I wouldn't miss this one for the world."

"I guess this is our goodbye then," I said sadly. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't cry Sess I will always be here for you, and you need to be strong for your mate. I miss you and will always watch over you both. Good bye my little pup," she kissed my cheek, and began to dissolve.

"Good bye mother," she smiled and waved after she heard, then disappeared completely. As soon as she left the clouds started dissolving around us, and soon the ballroom was back to its normal self. I slowly walked out the door and headed back up to our room. Once we got there I lied Rin down beside me and tucked us both in. I made sure to take off the necklace and wind up the tip before making myself comfortable around Rin. With the music softly playing I decided then and there that as soon as Rin and I were both awake, I would explain myself and tell her the good news. It was about time that we had pups running around with us. With that I drifted off to sleep in the lullaby.


End file.
